


Nightmare

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Levi - Freeform, Nightmare, Rivaille - Freeform, Rivaille ackerman - Freeform, dream - Freeform, heichou - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Humanity's Strongest gets nightmares now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

“Ah!”

Levi shot up from the bed with a start, beads of cold sweat pouring down his face. His chest heaved with labored breaths as his eyes darted around the room, unable to find you anywhere in the darkness. 

Outstretching his hands, he blindly felt around your side of the bed that the two of your shared, expecting to find your arm, but instead he felt nothing but cool, untouched sheets. 

His nightmare was seeping into his reality and the fear was setting in. You were gone. He couldn’t find you. You could be gone forever; lost to him.  
His worst fear. 

Without hesitation, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door, throwing it open as he hurried down the hall. His eyes searched wildly for any sign of you, until he saw a light at the end of the hall. 

Seconds later, you whipped around and let out a gasp as his entrance started you. Not even a moment later, you found yourself wrapped in his strong arms as his lips placed kisses along the top of your head. 

“Levi..?”

Carefully, you hugged him back, but before you could close your grip on him, he jumped back and glowered at you. 

“Why did you disappear? You just took off! I thought something happened to you! I thought tha–I thought something terrible had happened! Don’t you ever do that again, you stupid brat!”

You stated up at him wide-eyed. It wasn’t like him to be this expressive or this concerned. You had been with him for nearly a year now and you hadn’t ever seen him quite like this. 

“Okay..I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to worry you. I couldn’t sleep, so I came here to get a glass of water.”

Rubbing his forehead, he closed his eyes and let it a deep sigh. 

“It’s all right. I’m..sorry. I just had a bad dream. You were–never mind what you were. You’re safe. Let’s go back to bed.”

You nodded gently as you wrapped your arm around him, hugging him from the side as you walked back to your room. 

“Wake me before you wander off again, understood?”

His tone had returned to its usual, stern and stagnant timbre. 

“Yes, Captain.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you laid in bed beside him, curling into his chest where he held you tight. 

“Goodnight, Levi. I love you.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N). I love you.”

Holding you tighter still, he placed a series of gentle kisses behind your ear and along your neck before nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as you both closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
